


Сразу после Сета

by Babak



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghouls, Human/Vampire Relationship, Original Character(s), Vampires, followers of seth, no beta we die like men, Сеттиты, из хроники которую мы играли, они старые тысячелетние женатики, фактически моя ОСка Сеттитка и её гуль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Ирен была глупой самонадеянной девчонкой, даже не египтянкой. Но со временем Амон увидел почему ее обратили.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Ирен/Амон
Kudos: 1





	Сразу после Сета

Её привели как глупую девчонку с потенциалом. Это было неожиданно — её сир, имя которого успел позабыть уже сам Амон, никогда не высказывал желание иметь потомство. Он был в самом расцвете, перед ним открывались новые горизонты, а он привёз с рынка рабов девчонку. Умную, стоит признать — дочка купца из Праги, на которого напали разбойники, её забрали как диковинку в надежде подороже продать. Подороже, потому что внешность у неё, несомненно, красивая, это стоило признать.  
  
А ещё её волосы, казалось, были отмечены самим Сетом — рыжие, длинные, яркие.  
  
Признаться честно, она ему не нравилась. Амон прожил в этом храме уже достаточно долго, чтобы возвыситься, но его оставляли слугой, а её спустя всего несколько лет обратили. Он чувствовал зависть, обиду, эмоции, которые Сет не говорил удерживать, но вскоре они ушли. Ирен, так её звали, смогла доказать ему, смогла добиться его благосклонности.  
  
Она была змеёй в обличии прекрасной девы, хитрая, изворотливая, и все признали, что она достойна. Сир оставил её в храме, вырастил, потратил на это несколько лет, научил её истине Сета, а потом уехал. Уехал и сгинул в катастрофе Константинополя, Иэрофанты шептали, что он примкнул к секте еретиков, слишком радикальной, слишком агрессивной. Что за его Дитем теперь нужно следить, наставлять, потому что они не могут допустить ереси в своих владениях.  
  
Амон знает, что даже если он забыл, Ирен помнит его имя, потому что в их клане чтут своих родителей. Помнят их желания, мечты, стремления, не дают имени окончательно исчезнуть.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они обосновываются в новом месте, строят храм, его госпожа выводит чужое имя, прямо над своим — Косей. Когда-то давно она отправилась в Константинополь, самостоятельно, без него, сверкнула змеиными глазами, и уехала. Вернулась уставшая, будто разачарованная, и сейчас, сквозь сотни лет пройденных вместе, ему кажется что это было слишком давно. Кажется, в четырнадцатом столетии? Или пятнадцатом? Он ведёт отчётность, глупо ему что-то подобное забывать, но он помнит лишь как она крепко обнимала его, прижималась своим слишком идеальным телом, и шептала.  
  
Она звучала почти как змея, он еле разбирал слова, она немного шипела, сказала, что правы Иэрофанты, но это неважно. Не имеет значения, потому что он мертв давным-давно, и она будет помнить о нём, но не будет идти его путём. Амон не знал тогда, что ему положено, что простят, но всё равно обнимал её, гладил по огненным волосам. Ей стоило оттолкнуть его — да, сеттиты хорошо относятся к своим гулям, потому что все они имеют благословение Сета. И всё же, наверное, это переходит любые границы.  
  
Амон старше её, мудрее, но это ничего не меняет, она возноситься после их общей поездки в Прагу. После того, как клану удаётся взять под контроль квартал красных фонарей, некоторых торговцев. Она тогда была ещё совсем молодой, он наставлял её, ругал, а она фыркала обиженно, но делала как он ей велел. Делала так, как выгодно клану, Сету, и он не мог ей ничем возразить.  
  
Их отношениях потеплели в течении этой поездки, он наконец смог увидеть то, что видел её сир. Казалось что она была рождена чтобы присоединиться к клану.  
  
Так же как он постоянно забывает имя Косей, так он всегда помнит первый раз, когда они были вдвоём. Не на ритуалах, когда вокруг было много разгоряченных тел, и она как прилежная жрица из истинного бога тоже снимала свои одежды. Это совсем не то, совершенно.  
  
Это было через год после того, как она стояла в его объятиях, рассказывая о сире. Он бы и не ждал ничего — несомненно, она была красивая, и они провели вместе уже несколько столетий, но разве смеет он претендовать на нечто подобное от служителя их Бога? Их миссия только и состоит в том, чтобы развращать, есть ли смысл портить то, что между ними плотскими утехами?  
  
Смешно, бояться что-то осквернить. Видимо, вот причина почему ей даровали Становление, а его оставили подле неё. Вернее, она оставила сама, так будет лучше сказать. Он ценен, но не незаменим, тем более после её возвышения, когда уже почти никто не смел ей перечить. Но она оставила рядом, и только смеялась, когда он ворчал на неё, хотя могла убить одним движением.  
  
Гордая, сумасбродная Ирен злилась на любого, кто смел её поучать — не то чтобы многие смели, откровенно говоря — и с возрастом её характер лишь портился, но ему позволяла. Находила ли она странное удовольствие в том, что он единственный, кто смеет её открыто бранить?  
  
Он помнит, как она сидела на шёлковых подушках в своих личных покоях, задумчиво смотрела на статую из Бога, и он стоял у двери, собирался уже уходить, хотя совершенно не хотел. По её телу струились красные одеяния, она ничего не скрывала, не было надобности. Ему была видна аккуратная ложбинка меж грудей, тонкая талия. Волосы тоже ничего толком не скрывали, скорее подчеркивали. Всю ночь Ирен была странно тихой, непривычной, и она неожиданно окликнула его:  
  
— Как ты думаешь, могут ли мёртвые любить?  
  
Он нахмурился, и она улыбнулась, подозвала к себе рукой, и он сёл рядом на одно колено, рассматривая хищное лицо.  
  
— Госпожа, разве вы не любите нашего Владыку? — они вместе посмотрели на чёрную статую, и она поднялась, подошла к ней:  
  
— Ты прав, как всегда прав. Сет показал мне истину тогда, когда я больше всего была близка к тому, чтобы пропасть. Тогда, — она оборачивается, медленно, будто красуясь телом. Ему привычно — в этом храме никто не стыдиться дарованного с рождения, но в тишине её личных комнат сложно не думать о том, что сейчас она вся — лишь его. — Амон, как ты думаешь, могу ли я любить тебя? Сразу же после нашего Владыки, чьими силами мы встретились.  
  
Он опешивает, изучает её лицо, думает, не проверка ли это? Не должна быть, в его верности никто не сомневается, серьёзна ли она? Они так долго друг друга знают, но он всё ещё не уверен. В любом случае, он может дать лишь правдивый ответ:  
  
— Госпожа, не в моём праве указывать вам, что вы можете или не можете чувствовать. Но я люблю вас так же как люблю нашего Бога. Всем сердцем и душой, не смейте в этом сомневаться, — он выдыхает и ему кажется, что он сказал слишком много, но она делает к нему шаг и валит назад, на подушки. Садиться на его колени, наклоняется, ниже, и её глаза блестят огнями свеч.  
  
— Тогда и ты не должен сомневаться, что та часть меня, способная любить, принадлежит тебе, — она улыбается, и он видит её клыки, и сам усмехается, потому что не выглядит она на свой возраст.  
  
Он будто снова видит наглую девчонку, которую только-только привели в храм, и не важно, насколько красиво её тело, если её улыбка заставляет его сердце замирать.  
  
Она тянется к его губам, и он отвечает, мягко скользит руками по обманчиво тонким бёдрам и талии, шёлк струится через его пальцы, и она улыбается сквозь поцелуй, смеётся. Её кожа холодная, ледяная, но ему привычно, ему плевать, потому что другого он и не хочет, и довольно жмуриться от его прикосновений, и тянется к шее.  
  
Возможно, ему кажется, возможно, это правда, но Поцелуй никогда не был настолько сладок, и судя по всему, Ирен чувствует себя так же, отстраняется, облизывается довольно. Он целует её всё равно и чувствует привкус собственной крови на её губах, и это не должно так заводить, но какая собственно разница.  
  
— Наверное, именно об этом говорил мне Косей, — смеётся она, и он удивлённо приподнимает брови, но она отмахивается. Плавно двигает бёдрами на нём, и у него дыхание пропадает, и и она улыбается. А потом кусает свою кисть, и протягивает ему, и он почти что трепетно пьёт, потому что он знает, что это дар. Дар приносящий наслаждение и благословение. — Наша жизнь долгая, Амон, а я не намерена тебя куда-то отпускать, — от этого обещания сквозит чем-то темным, угрожающим, но ему плевать и он почти что слишком нежно целует её руку:  
  
— С нетерпением жду, чтобы провести её рядом с вами, Госпожа.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
